The Future Peanuts
by GreeGreePro
Summary: ONESHOT! Look at the Peanuts and see how their lives changed for better and for worst when they get older. Linus/Sally, Charlie/Peppermint Patty, Schroeder/Lucy - LINUS' DAUGHTER'S NAME IS CHANGED!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi again! :D I'll be writing more of my Linus/Sally story in a lil bit :) And you guys know the drill, right? The If I Write For You, You Write More Linus/Sally Rule. Yeah, that's MY rule XD so, have fun reading the futures of the peanuts (second longest running show; right after sesame street and right before the Simpsons) that we all know and love, read and review!!!**

* * *

**Charlie Brown** = He soon became much more social and started getting the hang of winning after he put Rerun Van Pelt on his team. When he turned eighteen, he tested his way into college instead of paying. He is now a manager of a baseball team. He got married when he was twenty-three and has two children, girl and boy twins, girl older, named Marie and Michael.

**Sally Brown** = She became much more mature and stopped acting like a fan-girl. When she turned fourteen, her role model, Linus Van Pelt, told her that he liked her. **(1) **They soon became boyfriend and girlfriend and he purposed the day Sally turned twenty-one. Sally had to pay to get into college because she missed assignments in a horrible car accident and out for, at the most, two months. She broke a few bones, but she got back on her feet with help from her brother, boyfriend and friends. She became a doctor, being grateful for her recovery, and had been driven by friends and family since her accident and was afraid of driving cars.

**Linus Van Pelt** = He became a much more helpful person when he reached the age of fifteen and much, much more helpful at eighteen, helping his girlfriend, Sally Brown, through her car accident and marries her when she turned twenty-one. Linus was asked to go to many colleges, but he picked the one Sally was going to go to and helped her pay for college. Linus soon became a lawyer and a pastor. He has three children, one girl and two boys, boy-girl order, with oldest being Joseph, middle being Lily, youngest being Miles.

**Lucy Van Pelt** = Lucy became a much calmer person when she got to the age of eighteen, unlike her brother who had worried the day she decided to become calmed with life and not worry. She soon convinced Schroeder to go out with her and they became a couple soon after. Once she was twenty years old, Schroeder purposed. She had gotten paid to go to college and became a professional psychiatrist.

**Schroeder **= Schroeder soon became less uptight and much calmer around Lucy after dating her for so long. He is paid to go to a college and becomes a famous pianist. He has two children, both girls, oldest being Melody and youngest being Rebecca.

**Peppermint Patty = **She stays exactly the same, but she has to buy her way into college. She soon marries Charlie Brown when she is twenty-three and becomes the coach for a famous football team.


	2. EDIT! LxS daughter's name change!

**Hi again! :D I'll be writing more of my Linus/Sally story in a lil bit :) And you guys know the drill, right? The If I Write For You, You Write More Linus/Sally Rule. Yeah, that's MY rule XD so, have fun reading the futures of the peanuts (second longest running show; right after sesame street and right before the Simpsons) that we all know and love, read and review!!!**

**Charlie Brown** = He soon became much more social and started getting the hang of winning after he put Rerun Van Pelt on his team. When he turned eighteen, he tested his way into college instead of paying. He is now a manager of a baseball team. He got married when he was twenty-three and has two children, girl and boy twins, girl older, named Marie and Michael.

**Sally Brown** = She became much more mature and stopped acting like a fan-girl. When she turned fourteen, her role model, Linus Van Pelt, told her that he liked her. **(1) **They soon became boyfriend and girlfriend and he purposed the day Sally turned twenty-one. Sally had to pay to get into college because she missed assignments in a horrible car accident and out for, at the most, two months. She broke a few bones, but she got back on her feet with help from her brother, boyfriend and friends. She became a doctor, being grateful for her recovery, and had been driven by friends and family since her accident and was afraid of driving cars.

**Linus Van Pelt** = He became a much more helpful person when he reached the age of fifteen and much, much more helpful at eighteen, helping his girlfriend, Sally Brown, through her car accident and marries her when she turned twenty-one. Linus was asked to go to many colleges, but he picked the one Sally was going to go to and helped her pay for college. Linus soon became a lawyer and a pastor. He has three children, one girl and two boys, boy-girl order, with oldest being Joseph, middle being Janice (After his their brave friend who survived cancer), youngest being Miles.

**Lucy Van Pelt** = Lucy became a much calmer person when she got to the age of eighteen, unlike her brother who had worried the day she decided to become calmed with life and not worry. She soon convinced Schroeder to go out with her and they became a couple soon after. Once she was twenty years old, Schroeder purposed. She had gotten paid to go to college and became a professional psychiatrist.

**Schroeder **= Schroeder soon became less uptight and much calmer around Lucy after dating her for so long. He is paid to go to a college and becomes a famous pianist. He has two children, both girls, oldest being Melody and youngest being Rebecca.

**Peppermint Patty = **She stays exactly the same, but she has to buy her way into college. She soon marries Charlie Brown when she is twenty-three and becomes the coach for a famous football team.


End file.
